Bungling Love
by shielddrake42
Summary: While searching for Sonic, Amy and Silver spend the night talking, and certain emotions start running. Takes place during Sonic 2006. Oneshot romantic babble. Silvamy and OOC. Beware. Written by request.


Disclaimer: I do not own Silver or Amy, or any Sonic character for that matter

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver or Amy, or any Sonic character for that matter. I'm not profiting from using them in this short story; this is merely for the fun of it.

A/N: A friend of mine showed me the scene in Sonic 2006 where Silver meets Amy for the first time and asked me to "expand on this, romantically." And thus this little fic was born, though this has almost certainly been done many times before. There is lots of OOC here, especially with Silver, since I don't own a 360 or PS3 and thus my exposure to him has been limited. I'm not a big fan of Silvamy (or whatever it's called) myself, but my friend requested it so beware! If you don't like this, press the back button now.

Enough of my rambling now! And Heather, I hope you enjoy this!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silver the Hedgehog panted slightly as he finally caught up with the young hedgehog known as Amy Rose. She had been running about the areas around Soleanna, the City of Water, for hours now. She was just slowing down in the nearby jungle, just south of the city.

He couldn't have been more relieved. It was clear that he had no idea on how to deal with pushy females. Blaze was nothing like the spunky pink hedgehog that had literally dragged him around searching for this "Sonic" character.

How did Silver get himself into this anyway? The mission was supposed to be simple: travel to the past, then find and destroy the Iblis Trigger. He hadn't been expecting the task to be easy, but he hadn't expected to become distracted by something as small as a love struck female either. Silver had to stop himself from laughing at this scenario.

Amy finally stopped her search momentarily when she ran into a cliff. It went up about thirty feet, and Amy didn't really want to try and jump that. She turned to her companion behind her, thinking that Silver could just levitate them to the top, and only now saw that he was gasping for air.

"Are you all right, Silver?" Amy asked. Silver caught his breath and gave her a small nod. She made note of his exhaustion. "Why don't we take a break for the night? It's getting late."

Silver just gave another nod, glancing around the surrounding trees. To his left he spotted a cave entrance in the cliff, next to a small river. Amy followed his gaze, and with a smile sprinted towards it.

The cave entrance was a small tunnel, and Amy couldn't tell how far into the cliff it went. The river was about two feet deep at its lowest point, and six feet across. The beautiful, sheer blue water ran through the trees and just in front of the cave opening; the bottom of the river was clear for all to see. Amy saw a few fish swimming about and smiled. She cupped her hands and lowered them into the water; she pulled up a pool of the cool liquid and moved to gulp it down.

Silver knocked her hands away from her face.

"Hey!" Amy gasped, her hands stinging slightly from the slap. "What did you do that for?"

"I was stopping you from drinking, of course!" the hedgehog replied, a stern look on his face. "You're going to poison yourself!"

"Poison myself? By drinking water?" Amy questioned him, shocked. How could someone be poisoned by simple river water? "What are you talking about?"

"…Water?" Silver repeated. His face turned to the running river, taking in the clear liquid. "That's water?"

"Of course," Amy confirmed, her tone returning to normal. She was confused; did Silver not know what water was? "You've never seen water before?"

"No, I have, but…" he started as he scratched his head. "You're sure that's water?"

"Yes it's water, silly," the pink hedgehog pressed. She smiled at Silver's skeptical look. "Take a drink yourself."

Hesitantly, Silver bent down and mimicked Amy's actions from before, pausing a moment when he lifted the water to his face. He glanced at Amy, who just nodded encouragingly, then took a sip.

Heaven. That was the sole word that flittered across Silver's mind as he drank. The cool, refreshing feeling of the water was the best he had ever tasted, and he immediately began gulping down copious amounts from the stream. It was nothing like the water from his time. He heard Amy laugh at his actions and he smiled at her.

"I've never tasted water like this before," he said between mouthfuls. "Wonderful…"

"What other kinds of water have you known?" Amy asked. Silver stopped drinking and sighed.

"The water in the…where I come from is foul…" he described, looking at Amy out of the corner of his eye. "And you certainly can't see what's in it. I often get sick if I drink it, but there's little choice…"

Amy stood from her spot by the water and patted his shoulder. That was something foreign as well. Aside from Blaze, Silver rarely received any physical contact, and when he did it was usually because his life was in danger. Blaze sometimes hugged him though…

He put thoughts about Blaze out of his mind. He would have to find her later. Right now he was recovering from…from being dragged around by the arm by another hedgehog? Silver couldn't help thinking that sounded awfully ridiculous.

Silver stood and looked around, taking in the striking foliage surrounding him.

"We didn't have trees like this either," he explained, walking up to a tree and touching its earthy brown bark. "The only plants we have are the few crops we manage for food, and even then they barely grow."

Amy was silent. She sat next to the water and just watched the other hedgehog. A place with toxic water and plant life that was barely alive? Where exactly did Silver come from? And how could he have possibly lived like that? Amy suddenly felt very angry. Of all the people to have to live like that…

"Where are you from, Silver?" she finally asked the question gnawing at her mind.

"…Far away," Silver answered after a moment. "And long after this time…"

That certainly didn't answer her question, but Amy knew better than to push this. The pained look on Silver's face told her to let it go. If he wanted to talk about it, he would. Or at least she hoped he would. She wanted him to feel like he could.

"It's so different here. The water is clear and the trees are huge," Silver mused, his voice in a whisper. He grabbed one of the nearby branches and began to gently touch the bright leaves. It felt soft under his fingers. "Surging with life and color!"

Silver turned to look at Amy, who was just standing up again and brushing the dirt off of her dress. She smiled and met his gaze with her green eyes.

"I've never seen such a beautiful green color…" he murmured, just quietly enough that Amy couldn't hear him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing," Silver cut himself off, returning to the water and squatting down. He noticed his reflection for the first time in water. "You said this water is safe?"

"Well, it's safe as long as you don't drown," Amy responded, still a little preoccupied with her thoughts about Silver's origins. In fact, she was so lost in thought that she was surprised to hear a rather loud splash. Her head shot up; she didn't see Silver anywhere. She looked at the river and saw air bubbles rising from below the surface. She began to panic and raced to the water's edge. "Silver! Silver!"

The aforementioned hedgehog sprang up from the center of the river with a loud sigh. The freshness of the water on his fur was heaven as well; the water from his time was never this cool. Silver stood up and was happy to see that the water came up to just below his shoulders, so drowning was not a concern.

"You jerk!" Amy called from the shore. Silver spun to look at her, a little shocked by her scream. "Don't ever do that again! You could've drowned!"

"Sorry," he said with a little laugh. He began dunking his head in the water, and the dirt and debris that had been pasted to his fur for so long was finally rinsing out. "Washing in the water back home was never an option either."

Amy's anger at the other's unsuspected act diminished. If Silver wanted to enjoy a bath, then who was she to lecture him?

She couldn't help but notice that his fur seemed lighter. Before she thought his name matched his gray color. He wasn't dark gray, but just enough to appear like a dulled silver coin. However, with the water cleaning the filth away that image disappeared. She found that the fur on his chest and shoulders had turned a sparkling white color, almost like a cloud. This along with the smile on his face as he stepped out of the water and shook his fur dry made him seem almost completely transformed.

Amy startled and faintly shook her head. Feelings of betrayal flashed through her mind momentarily. What was she thinking, looking at Silver like that? What would Sonic think? Surely she wasn't that type of person, though she had to admit Silver was kind of cute. And he was so different from other hedgehogs she had met, especially Sonic. Sonic was much more carefree, but Silver had a sort of seriousness to him and he was very determined to find whoever it was he was looking for. He was a little like her in that respect. Maybe…

"That's much better," Silver voiced, shaking his quills so they stood up again. He noticed Amy staring and cocked his head at her. "You okay, Amy?"

"Yeah," she answered. Her worries died away; now wasn't the time. Silver didn't seem to return the sentiment anyway. "I'm fine."

Silver nodded at her and looked up. Something caught his eye. Another thing that, while it provided light during the day, he had never seen as it was always hidden behind the thick clouds of his home: the sunset.

He was used to seeing bright oranges and reds in the sky; he couldn't have lived around Iblis for so long and not be used to that. The demon always made the thick clouds above reflect the colors of his flames, spraying fire everywhere until Silver's eyes hurt from the exposure to the heat. The only fire he didn't mind so much was produced by Blaze…he kept hoping that she was okay. He would be devastated if anything happened to his best friend.

This sunset however was a whole different story. It looked warm, but it was of the comforting sort. The oranges, reds, yellows, and even a little blue from the sky spread across the mountain range in a way that resembled a pastel painting. The sun itself was about three quarters from being completely behind the peak, and Silver found himself entranced by it. There was rarely even a trace of the sun's existence in his time.

Amy saw his awed expression and giggled. "I'm guessing you've never seen the sun before, either?"

"Never…" Silver's voice was slightly wispy. His view was blocked, however, by Amy's hand as she reached up and covered his eyes. He jumped in shock, not expecting the gesture. "Hey!"

"You shouldn't look at the sun for too long. It's bad for your eyes," the pink hedgehog explained as she removed her hand. Silver felt a little cold at the loss of contact. "Let's check out the cave. It should be dark soon and I'm not sure if I want to try and explain to you what stars are."

"Stars?"

"My point exactly."

And with that, Amy turned to enter the cavern. Silver took one last look at the sun before moving to follow her, albeit a little confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The cave led to a small niche that made a circle about twelve feet in diameter and six feet to the top, leaving plenty of room for the hedgehogs to sleep for the night. Amy set up two "beds" from leaves she had collected from outside, then went on to build a small fire. Silver jumped just a little when she finally got the flame going, his survival instincts against Iblis coming out, but he calmed quickly at the sight of Amy relaxing by the fire.

"So, Silver…" Amy scanned her brain trying to think of something to make conversation with. "Who are you looking for anyway?"

Silver was quiet. He sat himself across the fire from the female and debated with himself about exactly how much he should tell her.

"I'm searching for the Iblis Trigger," he said. At her puzzled face he continued. "In the near future, the Iblis Trigger will destroy…where I'm from. I've been sent to stop him."

He felt he had to choose his words carefully. Amy just thought he was from some other location in this time period. It might complicate things if he tried to explain that he was also from the future. Silver wasn't sure if time travel was possible in this era, and if it wasn't then she might think he was crazy for suggesting otherwise.

"Sort of like a prophesy then?" Amy asked. Silver nodded. He guessed that was one way to put it. "Pretty brave of you, going off on your own to save your home."

"I wasn't alone," Silver explained, though he felt slightly elated at her words. "I got separated from Blaze. I'm looking for her too, I suppose."

"…Well, don't worry," Amy gave him a wide smile, though this concealed a flash of jealousy. Who was Blaze? The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it. "Like I said, you help me find Sonic, and I'll help you find the Iblis Trigger and this Blaze of yours."

While Silver was in high spirits at Amy's offer to help him his happiness faded, as he also felt rather annoyed that whoever Sonic was took up so much of her attention. He couldn't exactly place the reason for his annoyance though.

"I think it's time for bed," Amy said with a yawn. In truth, she wanted to get away from the subject of his female friend. She laid herself down on one of the leaf beds, across the cave from Silver's. "Don't worry about the fire. It'll burn itself out. Good night, Silver."

"…Night, Amy," Silver replied quietly. He placed himself on his own bed, facing Amy. Unfortunately that direction also faced the campfire.

_Don't worry about the fire…it'll burn itself out_, he repeated in his head. That idea went against every survival impulse he had acquired throughout his life. _It's not Iblis. It's just a campfire. There are good flames too, remember?_

Silver again wondered if Blaze was all right, but those thoughts didn't last long once he caught sight of Amy's serene sleeping face. He kept an eye on that until he fell asleep himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fire…smoke…rubble…heat…a roar and a scream from Blaze…!

Silver sprung awake, shocking himself out of the nightmare about Iblis. Could he not escape that monster even in his dreams?! He let out a groan and slammed his palm to his forehead. He saw that the fire was nothing more than a few dying embers, and the cave felt much colder because of it.

Amy seemed to be sleeping peacefully though. She still had that tranquil grin on her face as she curled up more into herself. Whatever she was dreaming about, it was nice.

_Probably about Sonic_, Silver thought, his irritation returning. He groaned again. He was frustrated with someone he had never met! That had to be the epitome of pathetic.

But Amy seemed so happy. Her eyes sparkled when she spoke of the object of her affections, and the white hedgehog found himself wishing it was him she was dreaming of.

_Hold it, Silver! You are not thinking that right now!_ He reprimanded himself; he couldn't follow that line of thought.

He turned away to look around the rather bleak cavern, but found himself returning his gaze to her. He sauntered up and kneeled by her side, brushing the tuft of fur on her forehead. Lovely. Why would Sonic always want to run away from this girl, as she had claimed? He shut his eyes and forced himself away.

_Remember your mission. You're going to find the Iblis Trigger, destroy him, and change your time,_ Silver told himself, walking back to his bed. _You're fighting so that your present can be like this one. Amy won't even think about you when you return home._

Feeling that he had to get out of that cave, Silver stood and walked down the small pathway to the outside. Once he had escaped, he sighed and looked to the sky, partly hoping to see if the sun was still out, if only a little. It wasn't.

Something else was in the sky; small specks of light scattered about the heavens. It wasn't quite as entrancing as the sun had been, but it was still a sight to behold for the white hedgehog. The clouds must have covered those as well. Did they always come out at night?

Silver thought they resembled the sparkle in Amy's eyes when she was excited about something, and he suddenly recalled what she had said earlier that night. He smiled.

"Stars…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
